


Why, Dean?

by spiralicious



Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Sweaters, Christmas pictures, Community: fffc, FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam doesn't understand why he has to wear the ugly headband.
Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Why, Dean?

Sam stared at the headband Dean had just given him. Sweaters were one thing, but this? The headband had antlers, which Sam supposed he should have expected, but they were covered in red sequiny things with tufts of green fake fur at the base and bells hanging off of them. Dean got to have a normal Santa hat, why couldn't he?

“But Dean...”

Dean interrupted Sam before he could make whatever well thought out or at least reasonable argument he was about to make. “Jody wanted Christmas pictures, we are giving her Christmas pictures. Besides, we already have on sweaters with bells and lights that can be seen from space, what's the difference?”

Sam huffed. He couldn't argue with that. He put on the headband.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC's 2019 Advent Calendar prompt (ugly) seasonal clothes.
> 
> Also, Amnesty for day 2 of Advent.


End file.
